Simon's Emergency
by MalecLover13
Summary: Simon breaks the news to his mother about being a vampire. But what happens when Simon's mom totally freaks out? Clary, Jace and Magnus come over of course. Two chapter story that should be done by Monday! Review!


**Hey everyone, just a small intro. My name is Trix. This is not my first time writing on but this is the first time on this account. This story will be two chapters long and I'm trying to make it not like the book. Reveiw!**

This is Simon telling his mom he's a vampireSimon walked into the house after a long evening out with Izzy. He had planned to go right to his and flop down on the bed. But of course, in Simons life, nothing went according to plan. At least not since he became a vampire.

He notices two things when he steps in the front door. First, the bottles of animal blood lined on the counter like china dolls. Secondly, the angry expression on his mother's face.

"Simon" She says expectantly.

"It's not what it looks like!" Simon exclaims.

"What does this look like exactly?" She questions frantically. An awkward silence follows while his mother grows impatient awaiting his answer. Simon's first thought was to lie, but there was no way out of this one.

"I'm a vampire." He blurts out. He holds back a laugh, bubbling in the back of his throat. Just a few months ago, he never would have even imagined this scenario. His mother stands in an annoyed position waiting for his serious explanation.

He strides over to her and grabs her hand. She jerks away.

"Simon, you're freezing! Are you sick, dear?"

"I'm a vampire." He repeats more sternly this time. His mom just chuckles and looks at him with a face he can't quite read.

"No, you're just sick." He reaches for her hand again and this time she doesn't resist. He takes this as a go ahead and guides her palm to his chest. Where hs unbeating heart is.

"Simon what are y-" She stops mid sentence when she doesn't feel his heartbeat. Quickly as if she were burned, she yanks her hand away, only to place it on his throat. Her look of previous confusion turns into horror as she reaches for his wrist. Her last hope for this to all just go away. Still nothing.

She begins to hyperventilate and stumbles back a few feet. Simon's fangs come out at his mother's reaction. He silently curses at himself for not being able to control it. His mother screams frozen with fear at the sight. Simon cringe at the sound. Not because of his vampire hearing, but because it's the worst sound he has ever heard.

She collapses from lack of air. If Simon gasped even though he didn't need air. Simon whips out his cell phone and dials Clary's number. She picks up on the third ring.

"Yeah?' She answers.

"Clary! You need to come over immediately." He shouts into the phone.

"But i'm with Jace." She whines into the receiver.

"Clary" He says again. Hear the way he said her name made Clary agree.

"I'll be right over, but Jace is tagging along too." She had said without room for argument. Simon nodded, mostly to himself, know Clary couldn't see him.

Simon leans back against the wall and slides down slowly. HIs mother lies out by his feet, breathing now evened out. He sets his head in his hands and closes his eyes. Not a moment later, there is a rap at the door. Simon is across the room, and at the door in a flash of a second. He pulls open the door, revealing Jace, Clary, and surprisingly Magnus Bane.

"Why's he here?" Simon asks Clary, gesturing to Magnus.

"We were all at the institute and this sounded urgent, so we portaled." Clary answers.

"But why did he come with you?" Simon asks, getting off topic from the task at hand.

"Good company of course." Jace finalizes the tiff. "Now what do you need that's so important?" Jace asks in a monotone. Simon steps back as they enter his house. Clary gasps when she sees Simon's mom half unconscious on the floor. Jace and Magnus on the other hand, keep their composure perfectly.

"tsk tsk tsk" Magnus clicks his tongue. " I was in this exact situation about 70 years ago." He's says lost in a memory.

"Oh, Simon, what's you do?" Clary asks sympathetically. Simon recaps the entire story to the three of them. And by the end of it, Simon's mother is awake.


End file.
